When you lose what matters
by Flashownz
Summary: Second Generation. Zombie apocalypse. Enough said. When you lose what matters, your personality changes entirely. Says hurt and comfort, though it is only hurt.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I am posting this... because I was bored. Again, Flash is gonna end up with Blaze. (Yay people liked it. ;) ) This is ****NOT**** going along with the main storyline either. This idea came to me while I was taking a facebook test on if I would survive a zombie apocalypse. (No, I wouldn't but I would sacrifice myself to save my friends.) And I was listening to Zoe Jane by Staind. Here we go...**

**Oh, and Lisa, Melody, and Phantom belong to Lisa the Cat (along with the children OC's excluding Amber.), and Charge the Cat and Aqua the Cat belong to Charge the Cat. Just added them in for effect in this story. Note: All children OC's are young kids in this fic.**

Setting

_Flash and Blaze have been married for 10 years, and have a daughter named Amber. (It's like ember, get it? Thanks to ShadowOfTheDay1997 for helping me come up with a name.) She is 8 years old in this fic._ All I am gonna say is that the apocalypse started because of a virus, there is a horde of them, and The Haven is the only safe community, for the last uninfected people in the world.

Normal POV, at the airport.

Flash, Lisa, Phantom, and the Sonic gang were at the airport, rushing their kids into the plane. The flight attendant spoke into a megaphone again. "This is the last flight to The Haven. Again, last flight for The Haven." This was their children's only chance of survival. Ever since The Virus broke out, most of Mobius had been consumed by The Virus. "Hurry up, kids!" Sonic shouted to them, as he threw their belongings inside the small jet. He looked inside, there were many children and parents aboard the plane, all with terrified expressions on their faces. One by one, the children started to pile in. "Daddy, I'm scared." Melody said. "It's gonna be ok. Just calm down and get in the plane." Sonic said in a calming voice. As the last of the main characters and their children (Blaze went on by herself) boarded the plane, the flight attendant spoke up again. "We are now full of passengers." "WHAT?" Lisa shouted. "But what about us?" Charge asked. "I'm sorry." "We'll just have to get their on our own." Flash said. "What? But it's such a long way, I don't know if we can-" Aqua was cut off by Flash. "WE HAVE NO CHOICE!" Flash shouted coldly. "IT'S THIS OR DIE! YOUR CHOICE!" Everyone looked at each other, saddened. "This is the way it has to be." Flash said. "Flash, but what if you don't make it. What if-" Flash cut Blaze off. "If we die, oh well. This is the only way any of us can survive." Flash said. "But what about-" "Blaze, just go." Blaze took a step forward. "But Flash-" "GO!" Flash shouted, a deep coldness in his voice. She looked at his eyes, there wasn't a hint of sympathy in them. She started to tear up as she walked back, taking her seat alone.

"We are now closing the doors." The flight attendant said, as the doors began to close. The plane began to move down the track, getting faster and faster, until it finally took off. Lisa, Phantom, Charge and Aqua just stood there, watching it fly away. "Let's get moving." Flash said, as he began to walk away, straightening his black trench coat. Lisa started to speak up. "Wait, we don't know the way. How are we going to-" "I know the way. The horde will be here any minute, so let's go. **Now.**" Flash said in a cold tone. "What's his problem?" Phantom asked. Lisa just shrugged.

That night, Lisa's POV

We have been walking for hours. My legs were getting tired, and I could see everyone else's were too... except Flash. He looked like he could walk for days. "Flash." I said. "What?" He asked in a bit of an irritated tone. I was too tired to care. "We need to stop for the night. It's getting dark, we're tired, and it's probably dangerous at night." She said. Flash sighed. "Ok, we'll stop for the night. But we get moving, first thing in the morning." Flash said, as he motioned for them to follow him. He approached a door to an old motel, and held his Spas-12 in his hands. He turned on the flashlight attachment. Then, he busted the door down with his foot, and the door flew off of it's hinges. He pointed the flashlight around, searching for any infected. He signaled it was clear, and turned on the lights to the motel. And I must say, the old, crummy beds looked so good at the moment. But I noticed something running down the hallway... "Flash!" I shouted. He looked around, and noticed the infected mobian running straight for us. Flash started to approach it, as it kept running closer to him. When they were a foot away from each other, flash smashed it in the face with the back of his shotgun, knocked the zombie to the floor, and pointed the gun directly at his head. BANG! The zombie was motionless. "Problem solved. Now go to sleep." Flash said, motioning to one of the rooms. Phantom and I shared a room, and Charge and Aqua shared a room. I laid down in the bed, Phantom laying right beside me. "Phantom?" I said. "Hm?" He responded. "Why do you think that Flash is acting like he is?" "What do you mean?" "I mean, ever since this started, he has acted like... like emotions do not exist. He is cold towards everybody." "Probably just wants this whole thing to end." "Oh." I said, as I fell asleep in his arms.

A couple hours later, I awoke to hear a sound, coming from the hallway. It was a rather elegant sound, a soft calming tune. I walked to the door, and peeked out the door. It was Flash, he was wide awake, playing an acoustic guitar. He did not notice me, so he never stopped. I listened to him. "Amber, I am sorry this happened to you. This is not how I wanted it to be. I wish we could be together now, me, you, and mom, but... but you were taken away." He said, as a tear formed in his eye. He continued to play, before singing. (Zoe Jane by Staind, with the name changed.)

_Well I want you to notice,_

_To notice when I'm not around._

_I know that your eyes see straight through me,_

_And speak to me without a sound._

Flash began to play heavy chords, as tears started to fall out of his eyes, looking at a picture of his daughter placed on the floor. It was him, holding his daughter on his shoulders, them both laughing. He continued to sing:

_I want to hold you,_

_Protect you from all of the things I've already endured._

_And I want to show you,_

_To show you all the things that this life has in store for you._

_And I'll always love you,_

_The way that a father, should love his daughter._

I felt my heart sink as I continued to listen.

_When I walked out this morning,_

_I cried as I walked to the door._

_I cried about how long I'd be away for,_

_I cried about leaving you all alone._

Now I know why he is acting this way. I remembered that his daughter died, the infected took her. She was such a sweet little girl, only 8 years old.

_I want to hold you,_

_Protect you from all of the things I've already endured._

_And I want to show you,_

_To show you all the things that this life has in store for you._

_And I'll always love you,_

_The way that a father, should love his daughter._

_Sweet little Amber..._

_Sweet little Amber..._

I actually found myself shedding a few tears. No one should have had to go through what he has.

_So I wanted to say this,_

_Cause I wouldn't know where to begin._

_To explain to you what I have been through, _

_To explain where your daddy has been._

_Cause I want to hold you,_

_Protect you from all of the things I've already endured._

_And I want to show you,_

_To show you all the things that this life has in store for you._

_And I'll always love you,_

_The way that a father, should love his daughter._

_Sweet little Amber..._

_Sweet little Amber..._

Flash wiped away his tears as he stopped playing. "I love you, Amber. And I always will." He said as he cleared up the last of his tears. I wanted to run over to him, and give him a hug. But I tripped, and fell to the floor. Flash's ears perked up, and he stood, and started for our door. I quickly dove under the covers, back into Phantom's arms. He opened the door, and I pretended to be asleep. He must have bought it, cause he left after looking around for a few seconds. 'He shouldn't have had to go through that.' I thought to myself, as I fell back to sleep.

**Ok, there was the first chapter. Again, this is not in the main plot line. This is labeled as a hurt/comfort story, but I can assure you, it's only the hurt part. Again, thank you to ShadowOfTheDay1997, for helping me come up with the name. (She gave me a name, and I built of off it.) The story may not be real, but Amber is going to be Flash and Blaze's first daughter. I am not done writing about Flash and Blaze when they were younger, but I have another time period that I can write about every now and then. Hope you enjoyed this. R&R. Oh, and just to give you a little hint, the end of this story is inspired by You by Breaking Benjamin, though I can guarantee that you can't correctly guess how this is going to end.**


	2. Day two

**Second chapter. Er... not much else to say. What? You found my letters from my grandmother? PUT DOWN THE LETTERS!**

I don't know. I think I'll leave it in Lisa's POV for a while. Just cause.

The next morning, Lisa's POV

I was still asleep, in Phantom's arms. I felt safer there, just cause. I heard somebody walk into the room. "Wake up." It said. I didn't want to wake up, I was comfortable where I was. "Wake up." It said in an irritated tone. I heard it sigh, then walk out of the room. When it came back I heard a loud sound of something beating on metal. "WAKE UP!" It shouted. I still didn't budge. "THAT'S IT!" It shouted. I heard the sound of a sink running. Oh no. The next thing I knew, I was wide awake, and so was phantom, and we were soaking wet. I looked up, to see Flash, holding an empty bucket, glaring at us. "Good. You're awake. Now let's go." He said, as he started to walk for the door. He looked back at us. "Charge and Aqua were easy to get up. YOU TWO ARE JUST PLAIN FRUSTRATING!" He shouted. I just _Hmphed _in response. Me and Phantom got out of bed, and we found the kitchen, luckily with food already in it.

I started cooking up some food for everybody, and Phantom walked into the kitchen. "What goes on, sweet cheeks?" He asked, giving her a kiss on her cheek. "Good morning to you too." She said, returning the kiss. Phantom threw a bit of food at me. I gasped, wondering what got into him, but when I saw the playful smirk on his face, I said "IT'S ON!" And we started throwing food at each other. I ducked behind a table, while Phantom stood at the door. I threw some eggs at him, and he ducked, hitting Charge and Aqua who were walking behind them. They wiped the egg off of their faces, smirking, and jumped in, and started throwing food at us. Team survival I guess. We continued to pelt each other with food, Aqua ran for the door, and I threw some eggs, which she ducked, and it hit... Flash. Egg all over his face. He wiped them from his eyes, but he didn't join the fun. He cast a dark glare in my direction, then sharing it with everybody else. "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR GAMES!" He shouted. He started to walk out. "Just get your food and let's **go**." He said, coldly. I sighed as I got back to cooking. "What do you all want?" I asked. Everybody except Flash said "Eggs." In a rather cheerful tone. "Flash?" I asked. "I don't want anything." "Flash, stop being so stubborn." I said. "What do you want?" "You want to know what I want? TO LEAVE!" He shouted, as he walked out the door, slamming it behind him. I just sighed as I finished fixing the food.

"Let's get moving." Flash said, as he slung his shotgun over his shoulder. "We're coming, we're coming." Charge said in an annoyed tone. Flash sent a death glare in his direction, which Charge just shrugged off. "New rule." Flash said. "I do not stop for anyone. Unless the entire group needs something, we do NOT stop. Understand?" Everybody nodded their heads. "Good. Come on." Flash said, as he began walking through the city. As we were walking, I noticed a figure, running towards us. Flash got his shotgun out, and held it in the direction of the figure. "Help!" It shouted. Flash didn't lower the gun. "Who are you?" He asked. The orange echidna walked in front of Flash. "Please, I just need-" "WHO ARE YOU?" Flash shouted, putting the nose of the gun to the echidna's chest. "FLASH!" Aqua shouted. "SHUT UP YOU!" He shouted. "I ASKED WHO YOU ARE. NOW WHO ARE YOU?" "I'm Cameron. I need help. My wife was taken by the infected and-" "We'll help you." I said. Flash turned to me. "I am the leader. I make the decisions." He said. "Come on Flash, he just needs-" "I don't care. I need to know if he can be trusted." "FLASH? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR-" "Shut it. Have you been bitten?" Flash asked, holding the gun back up to Cameron's chest again. "No. I haven't." He said. "Have you made any physical contact with a zombie, for instance, your wife?" "What? Are you suggesting I kissed a-" "Answer the question." Flash said, pushing him a bit with the gun. "No. I haven't." He said plainly. Flash reached into his pocket, and pulled out some kind of metal device. He began to run it along the echidna's body. "Flash? What are you-" He cut Charge off. "This device allows us to detect the virus within an organism. There's no harm in being safe." Flash said, as the device beeped. "He's clean." Flash said plainly. "Let me explain the rules to you. I am the leader. You do not undermine my authority. If I say to do something you do it. If you fall behind, you're dead. Got it?" Cameron nodded. "Then let's get moving." Flash said, as he slung the shotgun over his shoulder again.

Later that night, the group kept walking. We were, once again, tired. But Flash, again, seemed not to show any signs of tire. What was driving him? "Flash, we need to stop for the night." Charge said. Flash let out a sigh. "Fine. We'll stop here for the night." Flash said, motioning to a house. Flash looked in the window on the side of the house, then busted the window with the back of his gun, and jumped inside, shining the flashlight everywhere. He heard something from upstairs, followed by the sound of trampling feet. "Stay here." Flash said, holding onto his shotgun tighter, running up the stairs. I heard the running stomp, before hearing several gunshots, followed by screams by the infected mobians above. Then, I heard a cracking sound, and the screaming stopped. But suddenly, I heard another infected scream, along with Flash shouting in pain. We ran upstairs, to see Flash had a zombie on the ground, and he was stomping on it's head, trying to put it out. Finally, Flash just shot it in the head with the shotgun, and it stopped moving. We all stared at him, a bit of worry in our faces. He looked back, huffing. "What are you all staring at?" Flash asked. He walked by us, starting down the stairs. As he walked by me, I could have sworn I saw a cut on his neck. "Flash? What's that on your neck?" I asked. He looked at me, a bit worried. "Oh... that's nothing. Don't worry about it." He said, looking away. "You should let me treat that. You could get the infected-" "No, it's fine." "Flash, do you want to get-" "I SAID IT'S FINE!" Flash shouted, as he barged downstairs. We all made our way downstairs, but I heard a scream from behind. It was Cameron. "Flash!" I shouted. He turned around, and saw Cameron getting dragged up the stairs by a zombie. Flash drew his shotgun, and started running up the stairs. We looked across the hall, to see the zombie turn around from Cameron, glaring at us. It screamed a blood curling scream, a bit of Cameron's blood coming out from it's mouth. It charged for us, but Flash simply shot it, and it fell limp to the ground. We ran over to Cameron, while Flash simply walked, gun in hand. "Help..." He said, voice trailing off. "Shh, it's ok. I'll treat your wound. Where is it?" I said, but then I looked at his neck, and a huge chunk was taken out. "He is infected." Flash said plainly. "You are now going to become a threat to the group." "Flash, no, I think I can treat it-" "No. The infection is probably spreading through his body by now." "Flash, stop, I can-" "I'm sorry Cameron, but your time is up." Flash said, putting the shotgun to his head. "FLASH STOP!" "It's the end of the road, Cameron." "FLASH N-" BANG! Cameron fell over, dead. "That's done." "Flash, how could you?" I asked, a bit teary that he would even do that. "He was a threat to the group. Now go to bed." "Flash, he was an innocent person. We probably could have-" "No we couldn't. No go to bed." "Flash, what about your-" "GO! NOW!" He shouted, walking into another room, slamming the door behind him. "Phantom, let's go to bed." I said, frustrated. "But I'm not ti-" I cast him a glare. "Coming." He said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. We got ourselves under the covers, and I fell asleep.

A couple hours, later, I again, heard Flash playing his acoustic. I walked out into the hall, just hearing him from behind the broken door. (Break My Fall by Breaking Benjamin.)

_You fought me once but not again..._

_You let me feel your heavy hand..._

_I will clean your F***ing mess,_

_And leave no trace of evidence!_

I loved this song, so I had to keep listening.

_I am losing you again,_

_Let me out and let me in!_

_Cause you're not alone here,_

_not at all._

_Let me belong here,_

_Break my fall!_

I had to admit, he had good vocal skills.

_Shelter me from this again..._

_Dedicated to the end..._

_Help me break my conscience in,_

_To free us from out innocence!_

_I am losing you again,_

_Let me out and let me in!  
Cause you're not alone here,_

_Not at all.  
Let me belong here,_

_Break my fall!_

Flash started to strum a little acoustic solo.

_...I am losing you again!  
Let me out and let me in!  
Cause you're not alone here,_

_Not at all.  
Let me belong here,_

_Break my fall!_

_Break my fall!  
Break my fall!  
Break my fall!  
Break my fall..._

Why was he even playing that, though? Eh, he probably just liked the song. Then I heard him start to play another riff. (Hemorrhage (In My Hands) by Fuel. (I LOVE THIS SONG!))

_Memories are just where you laid them..._

_Drag the waters, till the depths give up their dead..._

_What did you expect to find?  
Was it something you left behind?  
Don't you remember..._

_Anything I said when I said..._

(P.S. Have you heard this song before? Do you like it?)

_Don't fall away..._

_And leave me to myself._

_Don't fall away..._

_And leave love bleeding in my hands!_

_In my hands again!_

_And leave love bleeding in my hands!_

_In my hands again!  
Love lies bleeding!_

I could feel... there was a reason why he was singing this one.

_Hold me now I feel contagious!  
Am I the only place,_

_That you've left to go?  
She cries her life is like,_

_Some movie black and white..._

_And I'm just thinking lies,_

_Over and over and over again she cries!  
_

_Don't fall away..._

_And leave me to myself._

_Don't fall away..._

_And leave love bleeding in my hands!  
In my hands again!  
And leave love bleeding in my hands!_

_In my hands again!_

_Love lies bleeding!_

_And I wanted, you to turn away..._

_You don't remember, but I do..._

_You never even tried!_

Flash started to play a short solo.

_Don't fall away..._

_And leave me to myself._

_Don't fall away..._

_And leave love bleeding in my hands!  
In my hands again!_

_Leave love bleeding in my hands!  
In my hands again!  
Leave love bleeding in my hands!  
In my hands again, oh..._

Flash finished the song. But it was strange, he finished it more abruptly than I thought he would. I placed my ear to the door, which suddenly opened. "You're not supposed to be up." He said, staring down at me. "Well? What are you doing?" He pressed forward. "I was just... I was just-" "Well?" "Look Flash, I'm sorry you lost your daughter. I can understand that-" "No you can't. You don't know what it's like to have the one thing your universe revolves around, taken away from you. You can never understand." "Flash, don't you remember Luis-" "I KNOW!" He shouted. "I know what he did for you. But it was MY child that was taken away, my CHILD!" He shouted. "You can't ever understand what it feels like... It's so empty." Flash said, as a few tears fell out of his eyes. "Flash.." I said, reaching out to him, but he pushed me away. "Go back to bed. We are waking up early tomorrow." He said. "Flash, I-" "Go to bed." He said, slamming his door. I could hear him whimpering inside the room. I walked back to my room, to see Phantom up. "What was that about?" "Nothing... It was nothing." I said plainly. "Well, I hope things are ok with him. Or is it still dark and gloomy in his world?" Phantom said chuckling. I laughed a bit too, as I got into bed. "Love you." Phantom said, pulling me into a deep kiss. "I love you too." I said, as I returned it. That's when Charge walked into the room. "What's all the noise- HEY! You're supposed to be sleeping, not having a spit swap!" Charge silently shouted. "You. Green. Leave. Now." Phantom said. Charge turned around and walked to his room. I again, fell asleep in Phantom's arms.

**Well, there was the second chapter.. You can see that Flash now keeps his feelings pent up, until night time. Anyways, did you like the songs used in here? If you don't know them, listen to them, they are great! Surprisingly, I liked Hemorrhage better than Break My Fall. (I know half of you are like ZOMG! NO WAY!) Enjoy the story. There are only two chapters left, unless I decide to write a sequel.**


	3. Day before the end

**Third chapter. Next is last. Er... here we go.**

The next morning... Still Lisa's POV

The next morning, just like before, me and Phantom kept sleeping in. I heard an irritated groan. "I shouldn't have to put up with this." A voice said. I heard another person enter the room. "Flash? They aren't awake yet?" "No. I shouldn't have to put up with this. We need to get going." "Oh, lighten up. You have had problems ever since-" I heard that voice start gasping for breath. "Is there something you want to say?" "N-no." I heard it take a deep breath. "Good. Now hurry up. You're fixing breakfast for everyone today." I heard someone leave the room. Then I felt the covers get yanked away from us. "Get up." I was cold, so I just help Phantom a little tighter. It was warmer. "Get Up." It said a little louder. I didn't wake up though. Then, all of a sudden, Phantom and I fell out of the bed, and the mattress landed on top of us. Flash flipped the mattress while we were in it. "I said get up. When I say get up, it means get up." Flash said, casting a glare in my direction, then Phantom's. "Well, good morning to you too." I said with sarcasm. "Don't push me." Flash said, as he started to walk away.

Me and Phantom made our way out into the hall upstairs, to see Flash leaning against his door sitting down, carving something into the hilt of a machete. I tried to get a closer look at what he was carving. Amb. Amb? What is Amb? Flash stopped, and looked up at us, then just got back to carving. Once we got downstairs, I saw Charge and Aqua cooking breakfast, having a similar quarrel to ours yesterday. "Might not want to do that." Phantom said, smirking. "You might anger old Emo-Aussie upstairs." We all started laughing, before we heard a loud bang, like somebody punched a hole in the wall. A BIG hole. That was enough for us to stop. "So... What's for breakfast?" Phantom asked. "Pancakes." Charge replied plainly. "Oh, that's nice." I said. Wow, this small talk thing is boring. "You know, I wonder what's making Flash act so-" Aqua was cut off by something frantically running down the stairs. "We've got to go. NOW!" Flash shouted. "But what about our bre-" "FORGET THE FOOD!" Flash said, slapping the pan into the wall. "There is a horde coming, not ten minutes from here. So unless you want to be breakfast, I'd suggest that we MOVE!" Flash said, pulling out his shotgun. I must say, being breakfast was not on my to do list, so we all followed him outside. I looked to the right, to see at least 20 zombies coming right for us. "These must have gotten ahead of the others." Flash said. Flash threw his shotgun to Charge. "Hold this." Flash said, pulling the machete out of his trench coat. I looked at the handle, and he finished carving it. Amber. Flash gave the hilt a quick kiss, before wiping it in his hands, charging for the zombies. "Charge! Get them!" Flash shouted, as he began to hack away at the zombies. Charge smirked, running up to them, and started blowing brains out like there was no tomorrow. "That's 7 Flash!" Charge said, counting his kills so far. "Stay Focused!" Flash shouted, as a zombie tried to grab him. Flash cut one of it's legs off, causing the zombie to fall to the ground, which Flash then flipped over the zombie, and decapitated it, moving on to the next one.

After the slaughter of the fudge bags (yes, fudge bags. D*** YOU FUDGE BAGS!) , Flash cleaned off the blade, caring about it for some reason. I just shrugged it off, as Flash started walking again. "Let's get moving." Flash said, motioning for us to follow.

The whole day had passed. It was, what I guessed, 9:00? Granted, that was pretty early by my standards, but walking the whole day... it ain't fun. I was going to tell Flash, but he looked back, to see us all slouching, tired. "We'll stop. It's not much farther, so we will make the home stretch in the morning." Flash said, as he walked over to a box shaped building. He B&E kicked the front door down, drawing his machete. Charge pulled out the shotgun. Flash didn't need the flashlight, as his eyes took in every bit of light in the area. He couldn't see any threats. So he flipped on a power switch, which oddly enough, was the power supply for the entire house. As he flipped the switch, the lights in every room in the house flipped on. He took a look around... the place was a mess. The tables were broken, the fridge was open, and not to mention there was... lingerie on the floor? "Ok... who lived here?" I asked, not expecting an answer. "I am not sure, but I am glad they aren't here now." Charge said, chuckling. I looked over to Flash, and he was pretty disturbed as well. "You gonna try some of those on for me?" Phantom asked chuckling. I slapped him, my face red. "It was just a joke." Charge walked over to the couch, and tried to sit down, only to find gum, dried food, and it was just plain uncomfortable. "Slobs lived here. I just know it." Charge said, disgusted. "Or swines." "Let's... just find our rooms." Flash said, leading the group upstairs. We opened the first door on the left, to find a guest room, in great condition. "Unused, clearly." Charge said. "You and Aqua will stay here." Flash said, as he began to walk out of the room. Charge and Aqua walked in, and shut the door. We came to the second door, and it was in great condition. "You and Phantom are here." He said, walking out of the room. I don't know why, but we decided to follow him, to see where he was sleeping. He opened the door to the last room... and it was just plain disgusting. What we saw made Phantom fall to the ground, clutching his sides laughing. There were many... dirty things everywhere. Posters, magazines, you name it, it was there. I looked over to Flash. His face was completely red. "O_O Screw this, I'm sleeping on the couch." Flash said, walking past me, face still beet red. He looked at Phantom, who was still ROFLing, and Flash stomped on Phantom's stomach as he walked by, knocking the wind out of Phantom. As soon as Phantom caught his breath, he stood up. "Wanna stay in this room?" Phantom asked, laughing. And again, I slapped him. "Again... A JOKE!" Phantom shouted, rubbing his cheek. We walked back to our room, and got under the covers, holding each other as we drifted off to sleep.

**As I have said, next chapter is the last. (I wanted to post this before I leave, which is tomorrow morning. I will be gone until the 27****th****.) So, there it is. R&R. And after you R&R, I want you to tell me how you think this story is gonna end.**


	4. The Last Chapter

**Last chapter. I only got one answer on my question: Neo's Shadow wonders if it ends as all a dream. Let me put it into the machine. (puts it in) Calculating... calculating... calcula-WRONG! I think you will find this ending unique.**

Lisa's POV

I was asleep in Phantom's arms, resting in peace, until someone came in the door. I quickly woke, up, and looked around, to see Flash, standing in the door, with Charge and Aqua behind him. "Oh, so now you decide to wake up easily?" Flash asked. I looked at the clock. 12:37 P.M. "Flash? What are you-" "Shh." Flash said, holding his machete. "They're here." Flash whispered. I gave him a questioning look, before realizing what he was talking about. "Where?" Phantom asked. "Listen." Flash said, as he listened too, his ears perking in many directions. I listened, and I could hear the moans of the infected coming in from all directions. I was about to scream, when Flash covered my mouth. "Keep silent. Only one is in." Flash said. "One in? Only one? And that's a good thing?" I whispered sarcastically. We walked out into the hallway silently, to see one infected mobian on the ceiling, ripping away at the roof, making a hole. Flash signaled for us to keep silent, as Flash took a few practice swings, then hurled his machete at the zombie, nailing it in the shoulder. The mobian fell to the ground, screaming a blood curling scream. Flash quickly ran over, knowing it was calling out for it's allies, and he pulled the machete out, and decapitated the mobian. But then the moans of the infected outside grew louder. They were coming. 'Too late.' I thought. In seconds, infected started pouring in from the doors, windows, and in from the hole in the ceiling. "Go! Go!" Flash shouted, as he led us through the house. A zombie busted a hole in the wall while we were running, but Charge shot him with the shotgun, and it fell limp. We were backed up to the corner on the second floor, next to a window. I looked to my right, to see Phantom wasn't there anymore. "Where's Phan-" I was cut off by the sound of a truck engine reving. I looked outside, to see Phantom in the driver's seat in a truck. "Go!" Flash shouted, as he maimed a zombie with the machete in his hands, Charge blasting away at the horde. "But Flash, it's too-" "JUST TRUST ME! GO!" Flash shouted. Aqua and exchanged glances, before jumping out the window, landing in the back of the truck. "GO!" I heard Flash call, and Phantom stepped on the gas, pulling out, and driving away.

"Are they going to be okay?" Aqua asked, looking at me. "I am not sure, there were a lot of them, there isn't really a way that-" I was cut off as something fell into the back of the truck. I turned around, to see Flash and Charge, in the back of the truck, laying down as if they had fallen. Phantom stopped the truck. "What? How did you get here?" Aqua asked. "We-" Charge began, but Flash pushed Charge off of him. "We jumped out the window, and I had remembered that I told you to take off, so I teleported us." Flash explained. "Wait..." I said. "If you could teleport, then why didn't you just teleport us all?" I asked. "I can only transport me and another person at a time." He said, cleaning off his machete with a cloth, tossing the cloth over the side of the truck.

A couple hours had passed, It was sunrise, and I felt someone pushing on my shoulder. "Lisa? Lisa wake up. We're here." I heard Phantom say, a bit of cheer in his voice. I opened my eyes, and I saw everybody stepping out of the truck. So I got out, and I saw the giant gates, guarding The Haven from the outside world. We walked up to the gate, and the colossal doors opened, revealing a bright, shining community, with the others standing behind the gate, looking at us with smiles on their faces. "YOU GUYS!" Sonic shouted, as the group ran for us, embracing us. We were bombarded with questions like "How did you survive?" And all we could answer was "Flash." Blaze was walking around. "Where is Flash?" She asked. The group then started looking around, not seeing him anywhere. We heard sounds coming from the armory. We all walked inside, to see Flash, loading a clip of bullets into a pistol. "Flash? What are you doing?" Blaze asked, approaching him. "I am getting ready. I'm leaving." Flash said, as he continued to load weapons, and put them in the pockets of his trench coat. "What? What do you mean? You just got here!" Blaze said, worry in her voice. "I got you guys here. That was my goal. Now that I have done that, there is nothing left for me. I''m leaving now." "But Flash! Y-you... You can't just leave!" "Can, and am." Flash said coldly, as he started to walk out of the armory, and towards the gate.

_My Hands are broken,_

_And time is going on and on it goes,_

_Forever. (How long?)  
So I got high and,_

_Lived all that life that I have taken all..._

_For granted._

"Flash, don't leave me. I don't have anything else to live for!" She shouted. Flash just turned around. "This is the way it has to be. Do you know why?" Flash asked. Everyone shook their heads. Flash pulled down his trench coat, to show a big bite mark in his neck. Everyone gasped. "I was bitten. My immune system held me until now, but it's only a matter of time before it gives in to the virus." Flash said, sighing.

_Promise me you'll try,_

_To leave it all behind._

_Cause I've elected hell,_

_Lying to myself..._

_Why have I gone blind?  
Live another life?_

_You..._

_You..._

"So... So you're-" "Yes." Flash cut Sonic off. "I am infected." Blaze stepped up to him. "But the scientists... They are working on a cure! They can fix you!" Blaze shouted, a few tears coming out of her eyes. "No, by then I probably could infect the whole community. I'm sorry Blaze, but this is the way it must be."

_The only way out..._

_Is letting your guard down and never die..._

_Forgotten. (I know)_

_Forgive me my love..._

_I stand here all alone and I can see..._

_The bottom..._

"Flash, you can't go out there! It's suicide!" Charge shouted. He noticed Flash took a pistol, and loaded the clip with only one bullet, and popped it in. "I know. But it's the only way you can be safe." Flash said, sighing as he began to walk away.

_Promise me you'll try,_

_To leave it all behind._

_Cause I've elected hell,_

_Lying to myself._

_Why have I gone blind?  
Live another life?_

_You..._

_You..._

Blaze ran up behind him, turned him around, and attempted to kiss him. But Flash pushed her away. "No... You'll just infect yourself." Flash said. "I DON'T CARE! IF YOU DIE, THEN I'LL GO WITH YOU!" Blaze shouted. "Blaze, darling, listen to me. Live on your life. Don't give up, just because I'm gone. I love you, and I always will." Flash said, as he started walking away again. Blaze started tearing, but she understood. This was how it was meant to be. "Amber, I'm coming. Flash said.

_YOU!  
YOU!  
YOU!  
You..._

The second Flash's body left the gates, he teleported. And call me crazy, but I could have sworn that right before he teleported... I saw black feathered wings spread from his back.

**Well, there was the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I bet you didn't expect that. R&R, and tell me what you thought of the story. Again, this is not with the main plot line. I am not posting anything else until I come home on the 27****th****. And from Flash, Blaze, and Amber, Happy Holidays! Bye.**


End file.
